She-Hulk Vol 3 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Cynthia * Mr. Paine * Mr. Luckberg * ** * Audrey * * * * Judge * * ** Eddie Finch Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Paine & Luckberg, LLP. ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** Self-storage ***** ***** ****** ******* ******** Law Offices of Jennifer Walters, PLLC Items: * Robots Vehicles: * | Solicit = JENNIFER WALTERS IS…THE SHE-HULK! * A stalwart Avenger, valued member of the FF, savior of the world on more than one occasion, she’s also a killer attorney with a pile of degrees and professional respect. A 7-foot-tall drink of cool, emerald water, she’s tough enough to knock out Galactus with one punch (possibly?) and has a heart bigger than the moon. * But juggling cases and kicking bad guy butt is starting to be a little more complicated than she anticipated. With a new practice, a new paralegal and a mounting number of super villains she’s racking up as personal enemies, She Hulk might have bitten off a little more than she can chew…but she just calls that that Tuesday. | Notes = Continuity Notes * She-Hulk mentions that she was filling in for the Fantastic Four. That happened in - * Holly Harrow's late husband was the mad scientist known as Jonas Harrow, he died in . * Legal gives an abridged version of the history of Stark Industries: ** First he mentions how Stark Industries renamed itself Stark International. That happened in . ** Tony later gave control of the company over to James Rhodes in while he was dealing with his alcoholism. ** It was later part of a hostile take over carried out by Obadiah Stane and was renamed Stane International in . ** Tony later bought back Stane International in , changing the name to Stark Enterprises. ** When Tony Stark seemingly perished in , the company was bought and merged into Stark-Fujikawa in . ** When Stark returned in he started Stark Solutions in but the company was a failure and he sold off all its assets in - . ** Tony later restarted Stark Enterprises when he inherited the assets and fortune of his late friend Trevor Donahue in . ** He eventually got control back from Fujikawa in . ** He then started Stark Resilient in , eventually turning control of that company to Pepper Pots in . ** Lastly he restarted Stark Industries in . * Legal states Jennifer's past dealings with Tony Stark, namely their brief romance in as well as their falling out in . * The evidence that She-Hulk finds is on an old tape recorder. The technology displayed here should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 that is relevant to the date of publication. Likewise should any dollar amount referenced in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = She-Hulk #1 Preview on How to Love Comics }}